The Final Stage
by HikariLigthwood
Summary: Basado en el CD drama de Love Stage, hace unos días Shougo le hizo una propuesta muy interesante a Rei, ¿Qué pensará la familia Sena cuando se entere?
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA, ES MI PRIMER FANFIC DE BACK STAGE ASÍ QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE :)**

En las oficinas de Senapro un consternado Rei no lograba concentrase en su trabajo, las palabras que el menor le dijo en el viaje de hace algunos días seguían dándole vueltas en la cabeza "hagámoslo, algún día... Casarnos", el peli verde sacudió la cabeza ante el recuerdo soltando un suspiro en el acto.

-no es que no haya pensado en casarme antes- murmuró para sí mismo, el sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos y un sonrojo involuntario apareció al ver el nombre del remitente del mensaje, el mensaje era corto pero conciso:

Paso a tu casa a las 8.  
Shougo

Por un momento la preocupación le invadió, normalmente Shougo solía ser más cursi en cuanto a mensajes se trataba llenando sus mensajes con emoticones y corazones coloridos, trató de calmarse nuevamente y miró el reloj, suspiró eran las siete en punto si no se apuraba Shougo estaría esperando fuera del departamento y eso no le convenía a Rei por ningún motivo ya que algún paparatzzi podría verlo y armar un escándalo, cerró sus laptop para después dirigirse a la salida de las oficinas sin antes despedirse apropiadamente de sus compañeros y Seiya.

Abrió la puerta del departamento depositando sus cosas en la entrada, se apresuró a tomar una ducha y a cambiarse de ropa, volvió a mirar el reloj , las siete cuarenta y cinco, aún tenía algo de tiempo antes de que Shougo llegara.

El tiempo se le hizo eterno hasta que la puerta sonó, al abrir la puerta Shougo le miraba, por un momento las preocupaciones de Rei se desaparecieron, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en el carro sin saber a donde se dirigía; el camino fue silencioso y largo, el peli verde miraba a través de la ventana hasta que el carro se detuvo por completo, frente a ellos estaba un hermoso y lujoso hotel, Shougo bajó del vehículo perdido en sus pensamientos, el peli verde le siguió, un poco más atrás.

El menor se detuvo a preguntar algo que el peli verde no pudo oír, la recepcionista le dio instrucciones, Shougo sonrió amablemente y dirigió su mirada a Rei, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal, había algo que no reconocía en la mirada del menor, ¿sería nerviosismo?, Shougo se acercó lo suficiente para tomarlo del brazo y llevarlo a través de los pasillos hasta un hermoso jardín, una fuente adornaba en el centro y cerca de ella se encontraba una mesa para dos personas adornada con velas; el mayor miró a Shougo y este le dedicó una de sus hermosas sonrisas, en los minutos siguientes el tiempo pareció detenerse, aún más cuando el menor de los dos se hincó y sacó una pequeña caja negra que contenía un precioso anillo

-Bueno... Yo quiero hacer las cosas bien -dijo con nerviosismo- Así que... Rei ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?...

Rei se quedó inmóvil por unos minutos, "entonces su actitud de antes se debía a su nerviosismo" no puedo evitar que una tierna sonrisa se formara en sus labios

¿Rei? -interrumpió el menor mirándolo fijamente-

Tonto -aun sonriendo se acerca a Shougo y se pone a su mismo nivel juntando sus frentes y cerrando sus ojos para controlar las emociones que le hacía sentir al ver a los ojos de su amante -si- dijo en un susurro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Bueno les dejo el cap 2 perdón la tardanza y que el capítulo sea corto pero asdfghjk maldita escuela bueno ya prometo actualizar más seguido ;) espero lo disfruten gracias por los reviews 3**

El resto de la noche transcurrió tranquilamente, una dulce cena les hizo compañía, una mesa decorada y velas aromáticas era lo que Shougo había preparado para ambientar las cosas, el mayor miraba el anillo que ahora adornaba su dedo miles de preguntas recorrían su cabeza ¿Cómo se lo diría a Izumi? ¿Qué sería de la carrera de Shougo?, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el menor quien le tomó de la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa que lo tranquilizó inmediatamente.

-No tienes que preocuparte por nada- comentó, dejando sorprendido al peli verde, besando el anillo que le había colocado a Rei, minutos atrás- ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

Rei mira directamente a los ojos a Shogo, perdiéndose en ellos- ... Si, si confió en ti

El menor sonrió ante la respuesta de Rei, por supuesto que no podía saber que pasaría en el futuro pero lo que sí sabía es que si estaba con Rei podrían superar cualquier obstáculo que se les impusiera.

Al terminar la cena se dirigieron a una hermosa suit, al abrir la puerta, Shougo acercó a Rei envolviéndolo en una suave abrazo, acercó su cara lentamente y comenzó a darle un beso dulce y lento, disfrutando y saboreado de cada milímetro de la boca de su pareja, bajando por su cuello, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo esporádicamente, haciendo que el mayor gimiera con cada roce, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shougo, inclinando un poco su cabeza para atrás dándole un mejor acceso al menor.

La caricias se intensificaron, y sin poder resistir más Shogo tomó de la cintura a Rei lo llevó hacia la cama, continuando su descenso de besos y mordiscos a través de su camisa. Llevó su mano y comenzó a masajear la erección de su pareja -Rei...- suelta su nombre como una súplica para dejarlo continuar.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Y lo prometido es deuda... ya sé ya sé... lo siento en verdad lo siento pero ya comenzaré a actualizar poco a poco espero que les guste.**_

Rei solamente podía responder con gemidos, miró a su pareja a los ojos y sonrió dándole permiso a que continuara, sólo esto bastó para que Shougo quitara el pantalón de Rei sin dejar de acariciar su miembro por encima del boxer.

Los gemidos del peliverde se intensificaron por la habitación, no supo cuando el menor se hizo cargo de quitar su ropa interior, solamente se hizo consciente del contexto cuando sintió la húmeda boca de su pareja sobre miembro lamiendo magistralmente.

-Sho-Shougo- gimió con dificultad -n..no tienes que... - jadeó intentando separarlo cosa que fue en vano cuando sintió los escurridizos dedos de su pareja acariciar su entrada con suavidad, sin separarse de su miembro introdujo el primer dedo haciendo que el mayor encorvara la espalda soltando un fuerte gemido que se escuchó por toda la habitación.

-y..ya..Sho...mgh... Shougo po..por...fa...favor...mgh- gimió desesperado el mayor, esto le bastó a Shougo, se separo con suavidad sonriendo pícaramente antes de deshacerse de su ropa y colocarse en medio de las piernas del mayor rozando su entrada con suavidad.

-¿me quieres aquí?- susurró contra su oído mientras de restregaba contra la entrada del mayor

-n...no... es... ne...necesario... que...mgh...preguntes- un sonrojo se extendió por la cara del mayor desviando la mirada.

-pero me gusta escucharlo- dijo el menor con una sonrisa inocente, acto seguido tomó las piernas de su compañero y comenzó a penetrarle con suavidad escondiendo el rostro en el cuello del mayor -T..tan... apretado-... susurró al sentir las paredes de Rei contrayéndose sobre su miembro.

Rei ya no era consciente de si mismo, del fondo de su garganta sólo salían gemidos y jadeas que se fueron intensificando con forme las estocadas del menor se hacían recurrentes, a las cuales el mayor agradeció con dolorosos rasguños en la espalda del menor.

Shougo aumentó el ritmo mientras tomaba entre sus manos el miembro de Rei comenzando a acariciarlo al ritmo de las embestidas, ambos culminaron, Rei sobre la mano de Shougo contrayendo sus paredes contra el miembro del último lo que hizo que terminará dentro de Rei, se separaron suavemente aún jadeando.

-Te amo -... susurró Shougo mientras abrazaba a Rei con suavidad, el cual se sonrojó y solamente pudo susurrar "Yo también" antes de quedarse dormido.


End file.
